Afterstory
by supernova12
Summary: The afterstory of the anime. Madoka has made a new world, but where no one remembers her or can see her. Homura and the others are almost dead, fighting the demons. Would anyone - even Madoka - will help them? Few funny random parts, a very tiny hint of yuri.
1. Chapter 1 - Will We Die?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PMMM in any way. Please note that most of the information is from the Puella Magi wiki, and some might not be proven right. This is set in the new timeline, and how I think it should be afterwards. Some info is from the Madoka Portable game. Enjoy.**

* * *

Homura POV

It's been exactly one year since my best friend, Madoka disappeared from the face of the earth, becoming a goddess. No one remembers her. No one sees her. No one remembers the sad tragedy that once was the fate for all magical girls. That was until the moment when Madoka had her wish granted by Kyubey and all witches had disappeared. Now, we fight demons instead. Grief Cubes, instead of Grief seeds appear when they are defeated, to prevent our Soul Gem lose its energy and become dark and corrupted. Everything is different, but the chance of dying still exists; however there is no curses when that moment comes and we are grateful for that. My residence is still the same as the last timeline, but Walpurgisnacht's researches from the projection screens have gone and instead pictures of demons, caped creatures whose faces are blank and emotionless with blurry heads.

'These demons are popping up one after the other. I can't keep up!' Sakura Kyoto complained loudly as her lance shot at a demon which missed quickly and tried to strike back. 'Homura, do your time travel thing you were talking about so much! Not that I believe you a hundred percent.' No one does.

'I-I can't.' When I time travel, things would be often worse than before.

'No time for that now!' Mami screamed. '_Trio Finale_!' She pulled out a prodigious cannon which shot out a gigantic, bright orange beam which destroyed the bodies of two demons. I closed my eyes, then summoned two rifles which shot repeatedly at another of the creatures before Kyoko finished the remaining one with a crash. The stormy sky which was darkening the city prior to the battle cleared up and revealed a coral-colored sunset, then we turrned back into our casual everyday clothes. Kyoko stretched, then (from her pocket) extracted an apple which she took a bite from. She remarked, 'That wasn't too hard.'

'Well, you said the complete opposite to earlier. Anyone's Soul Gem corrupting?' Mami asked, looking around with worrisome eyes.

I was shocked for a while, then replied. 'All our gems are almost completely dark. Does anyone have any Grief Cubes?'

'No.' Was the answer, then it dawned on us that if we didn't do something soon, our lives would end. We used up our supply during that fight and now we were in trouble. I felt something in my hair and watched a red ribbon fall to the ground. It was Madoka's last gift as a memento and it must've gotten loosened during the fight. A tear drop drizzled from my eye and I whispered, 'Madoka...if you're watching us, please help...'

Mami raised an eyebrow. Although she was a role model to all of us even she could not believe my story after a whole year. Our legs could not hold us up anymore - we collapsed to the wet ground. 'Do you think we will die?' I said to the others.

'I hope not. We've been surviving for over a year now, and if we lose hope and enter despair our fate is already decided by now.'

'True! Even though...Sayaka died before I could make friends with her...' Kyoto mumbled, but as little as she knew I knew the whole truth about her. She did die, but she died in a more painful way then anyone else could. How could anyone be so ignorant about the truth? How could the forget about her friend, in exchange for that wonderful wish she made? Madoka had no regrets while she disappeared to be fighting witches for eternity...I closed my eyes again ready to die...

* * *

**So...what do you think? Should this be a one shot or chapter story?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Will Madoka come back?

**Here's another chapter...yup. (****_Actually, I kinda wanted to do another chapter anyway ^^'_****) Thanks for the reviews :D**

**I don't own PMMM.**

* * *

Sayaka's POV

I'm sitting in a empty space with Madoka. She said I couldn't been saved if I wanted Kyousuke to be safe. I don't know how long we've been away from earth, but I know that we have been travelling through time to destroy witches. Madoka's been doing the most work, and we have Mami's cake left over from the last tea party. 'Sayaka-chan! Look!' Madoka gasped, and I walk towards her. In front is a gigantic bowl of clear water which we use to look at the new world. I peered into it and saw three bodies collapsed on the ground. 'Homura, Kyoko, Mami! They're dying!'

'We can't save them...Witches is our job.' Madoka whispered. 'This isn't the world I wanted to create; a world where they all die!'

'Madoka...' I said. I put my hands on her shoulders ad gave her the most encouraging smile I could muster. 'You're hope and a goddess. Goddesses don't cry, do they?'

'That's true. Let's wait and see.'

* * *

Kyoko's POV

My jokes were long forgotten now. Through my blurry vision I could see Kyubey trying to shake us awake. _Oh yeah...Homura said that in the other world, Kyubey was evil and tried to kill all of us. _I thought. _That couldn't be right._ Our gems were all tainted now and we were bound to die at any moment.

'Are these Madoka's friends? They all dying!' a voice said, and before I knew it, my vision was recovered and I sat up blinking. The others did the same.

'Madoka? D-did you just say Madoka? Madoka...Kaname?!' Homura replied. In front of us was a girl with long purple hair with a heart accesory, then a long dress with a dark purple bow. She was a magical girl, just like us and her soul gem was on her arm. 'What did you give us?' I asked, because all exhaustion had disappeared completely. The magical girl was tossing a grief cube up and down and fed it to Kyubey. 'You healed us? But why?'

'You're Madoka's friends. That's all.'

'That rubbish again,' I muttered to myself, so no one could hear. How could this be a different world, where the world before this one was a place where magical girls would turn into monsters and cause suffering instead of hope? It must be true now this girl mentioned it too.

Mami was the last to speak. 'Why did you come? How did you know we were dying?'

'Well, let's say it was to do with my wish.'

* * *

Homura's POV

Come to my house. I need to talk to you. The girl's telepathy said.

Okay. I replied. Sorry. I need to talk to that girl. Stay here please. I told the others. I followed the mysterious Puella Magi suspiciously to a little cottage. We were de-transformed by now and saw that the girl looked relatively the same as her Puella Magi form, except there was no dress. 'How did you know Madoka?' I said quietly.

'I...was one of the magical girls who were saved by Madoka. I'm from Pompeii, but I came here because I heard you would be here.'

'What did you mean by 'it's about your wish'?'

'What did you wish for in this world?'

'I...wished to still have memories of Madoka and Sayaka-san.'

'I see. Come upstairs. There is someone waiting for you.' She led me up the handsome lilac stairs and I saw a fluff of pink hair. 'Kanari, is she here yet?'

'Yup.' The girl (who seemed to be Kanari) answered. Another figure came out. I was too shocked to speak. Madoka. Madoka was standing in front of me. Madoka.

'M-madoka!' I screamed in relief, and I ran forth and embraced her. I didn't care how she came back. She was here, really _alive_.

'Homura-chan...if it hadn't been for Kanari Murasaki, I wouldn't be standing here.'

'Huh?' I was puzzled.

'She wished me to come back in exchange for stopping her become a witch. Could you take me to see the others?'

* * *

**RANDOM PREVIEW TIME aka Behind the scenes**

**Homura: MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE. MADOKA CAME ALIVE.**

**Kyoko: 0.o Who's Madoka?**

**Kanari: You still don't remember her?**

**Kyoko: Nope.**

**Madoka: Never Mind. I didn't expect that. I brought Sayaka along too...**

**Kyoko-Mami: SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**** SAYAKA CAME ALIVE.**

**The Rest: Actually, never mind -_-'**

**Me (the author): *plugs ears* Thanks for reading, I know it's a really crappy chapter. If you want me to continue, please post a review. Thanks!**

**Sayaka: *spirit form*: Shut up. (has broken the tension)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Homura Uses Manners (lol)

Carrying on. I seriously don't know what the heck I was thinking when I wrote that Behind the Scenes. Seriously. If you are wondering, I changed the genre to Humor, since it is so difficult to write dark stories.

I don't own PMMM.

* * *

Normal POV

Silence fell on the room like raindrops. Homura looked at Kanari in confusion. 'What do you mean? Did you wish again?'

Madoka answered sadly. 'It was a side effect from you remembering me. You remembered the old world, the old timelines, and that made you keep your wish. Kanari lost her memories like Kyoko and Mami, but for some reason she could remember me saving her when she was in danger of turning into a witch in Pompeii.'

'Oh. But Madoka...you don't understand. I missed you so much, I was in so much pain. For a whole year! Why did you have to leave me? Why, Madoka?!' Homura cried, with mixed feelings. Kanari bent down and said, 'Well, she's here now. Thanks to my wish.'

'Thank...you.' Everyone was taken aback at this answer; as far as they knew, Homura had never said 'Thank you' before. 'Let's take you to the others and see if they remember. We can fight demons like before, right?'

* * *

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!' The yellow haired and red haired girls screamed. What was in front of them was a girl, a tiny bit transparent, with short blue hair, school uniform with a smiling expression. 'Hi everyone, i'm back! Where's Madoka? She hasn't come back yet?'

'S-sayaka?! Wasn't you dead?'

'Hmm...I did turn into a witch, but other than that...yeah, i'm alive.'

'...' Mami stayed silent which was quite awkward. 'Hold on...so what Akemi-san said...was it true?'

'Hell if it is,' Kyoko replied, who took the opportunity to summon an apple out of nowhere and take a bite out of it. 'But now can a girl just magically appear out of nowhere and claim that she did not die when we clearly saw her be killed by a demon?'

'Um...huh?'

'I...give up.' Kyoko sighed. Understanding some little things was one of the abilities she lacked. Mami coughed, then whispered, 'Sakura-san...she doesn't have a soul gem. And you can almost see through her.' At that very moment several footsteps came closer and closer. The two (three, if including Sayaka's spirit) turned their heads in curiousity. 'Madoka, you're so slow,' Sayaka complained. 'Look, Kyoko almost finished her apple already.' She indicated Kyoko's apple. Kanari smiled. It seemed that the long nightmare of witches had ended just now. It wasn't so gloomy, even though you could still die. Especially with her life saver next to her.

* * *

I'm leaving this chapter up for now, but I might complete it at some point. Please review.


End file.
